


25. Нас в этом городе двое

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Нас в этом городе двоеЧетверо, если считать отраженье
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Series: Все песни только о любви [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868
Kudos: 3





	25. Нас в этом городе двое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням

Когда они вместе – никого во всём мире больше нет. От Севильи до Задара могли прокатиться чума, ядерная война и нашествие саранчи – они бы и не заметили. 

Серхио берёт его прямо на ковре в гостиной. Ворс дерёт спину, шею сводит, но Лука и не думает предлагать перебраться в более удобное место. В конце концов, и до спальни они тоже доберутся. 

Он скучал – он всегда скучает по Серхио, по его громкому голосу, по его широким и тёплым ладоням, по его запаху. О, от его запаха у Луки голова кругом идёт, и пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Сплошная соль, солнце и золото. 

Его личный сорт торнадо. 

Серхио смотрит на него, не отрываясь, шарит глазами по лицу, отмечая, как надламываются брови, как пунцовые пятна расцветают на щеках, как дёргается на горле кадык, выталкивая стоны на каждом резком движении бёдер. 

В его квартире – долбанный зеркальный потолок, и Лука видит себя, распластанного, и то, как ходуном ходит ловец снов, вытатуированный на спине Серхио, когда тот тянет руку вперёд и горячими пальцами берёт Луку за загривок. 

Привычный жест – успокаивающий и одновременно властный. Ему кажется, Серхио трогает его постоянно – на поле, в раздевалке, на тренировках, на интервью – потому что не верит, что это взаправду. Столько лет прошло – а всё ещё проверяет.

Ну, и ещё напоминает себе, Луке и всем вокруг – мой. 

– Твой, – выдыхает Лука и отталкивается лопатками от ковра. 

Он использует руку Серхио как точку опоры – как и всегда, в общем-то. На середине этого рывка он вдруг находит тот самый угол, от которого его от кончиков волос до поясницы прошибает, как током, и он вскрикивает, чувствуя, как Серхио держит его, не давая упасть. Как горячая рука медленно скользит по содранной о ковёр спине вверх, и Серхио шепчет что-то на грани слышимости – только дыхание его на коже оседает. Он толкается бёдрами вверх ещё раз, и тоже дёргается, утыкаясь лбом Луке в грудь. 

Они сидят так ещё пару минут – неподвижно и молча – и просто смотрят друг на друга, не отводя взгляда. Лука отчётливо чувствует, как ломит поясницу от неудобной позы, как покрываются липкой плёнкой плечи, но ему плевать. 

Когда они вместе – никого во всём мире больше нет.


End file.
